what I life I have
by So You Think You Can Tell
Summary: Its the same fic and yes I'm writing again I've changed somethings. this is the story of rafe's little sister and Danny....chapter 8 and 9 and the begining of 10 POSTED
1. IMPORANT NOCTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE! READ THIS EVEN IF YOU'VE already read the story

I'm re-editing this and changing some things. I got inspired to write more after we watched this in my U S history class

Thanks you bunches and read and review no flamers and I hope you like it I tried my best


	2. Sweet Home TN

Disclaimer I do not own anything except for my characters.

A/n yet again this is another Rafe's sister and Danny story but it is a pretty good no flamers please.

"Come on Jordan; get out the bathroom we're going to be late to school" said a thirteen-year-old Rafe McCawley, to his 10-year-old sister Jordana "Jordan" McCawley.  
She came out of the bathroom. "Sorry, I couldn't find my hairbrush your stuff was covering it up."   
Jordan said this sweetly because she was afraid that he was mad at her. He just smiled at the sight of his little sister trying not to get him mad even though he couldn't get mad at her for something so small and insignificant

"It's okay Jordan, are you ready?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay I'll be down in about five minutes. Make sure you have everything. "

"Okay Rafey" she said with a big smile on her face. He just smile because if it was anyone else had called him that he was probably would have beat them up.

Five minutes later

"Are you ready?" He said. She shook her head and grabbed her book bag. They met up with their best friend Danny Walker. Jordan waved to him and he waved back. A 12-year-old Danny said "what took you so long?"  
Rafe looked at Jordan and she stated "I couldn't find my hairbrush Rafey's stuff was covering it up." Danny looks at Jordan's long wavy dark red hair. "Rafey now what are you doing having your stuff covering up Jordan's stuff?"  
Jordan smiled because she knew Danny was only joking with Rafe. "Well you see Danny boy I didn't know it was covering up her hairbrush and don't call me Rafey, ok." He said joking back. Danny looked at him and said"Okay let's make a deal here only Jordan can call us Danny boy and Rafey, okay." Rafe smiled and said deal. Jordan just laughed at the two best friends.

They joked around as they headed towards school. When they got to school and by their surprise they were 10 minutes early. So they hung out in front of the school and chatted. Some of Rafe and Danny's friends had joined them and started to talk with them. They all knew Jordan and knew not to mess with her and not to exclude her from the conversation just because she was younger then them, but they wouldn't do that anyways because they all thought she was just like one of the guys. They thought this because Jordan was a BIG tomboy she spent all of her time hanging out with Rafe and Danny. If she had it her way she would have always wore overalls, but her momma made her wear dresses so she grew used to having to wear them. About five minutes later a teacher come out and told them to go inside and get to their classes the did as they were told. Rafe and Danny parted ways with Jordan as they headed for their class. For it would be just another boring day at school.

A/n. sorry chapter is so short I didn't want to get to in depth and have to stop because of homework. I will write more in later chapters. Ok please review no flamers please.


	3. schools out for the summer

Disclaimer: it is in the first chapter I believe but just for the heck of it I will put one I do not own anything pertaining to pearl harbor except for the characters I made up and just it kills me that I don't own Josh Hartnett or Ben Affleck.

A/n this is the second chapter of my story it was skipped ahead 6 years later When Jordan is 16 Danny is 18 and Rafe is 19.

I would also like to thank my first three reviewer's Roxy chick, Fastdancr, and iluvJoshHartnett. I just wanted to thank you three for reviewing. It inspired me to post the next chapter sooner then I would have because school was getting in the way. I also made it longer this time because I had more time to write. Here is the second chapter it is longer and I hope yeah like it.

"What is senior year going to be like with my sister?" Rafe asked as he sat down at the table and started to drink some orange juice.

"I don't know, but she will probably make sure we do our work in class, but it will be fun too she can help us cause trouble" he said this with a mischievous grin and his face. Which made Rafe laugh then Jordan soon followed Rafe's laughter with her own.

"Shut up both of you. It will not be any different except you guy are stuck with me all day instead of just before and after school. And Danny is right we can cause more trouble. Anyways, I could have taken the graduation exam and finish school at the end of last year, but no you guys wanted me to spend senior year with you two." She ended that sentence with a grin.

They just laughed because she was right the trouble they caused when they were together was something that brought them closer over the years. Not to mention their love of flying a plane and trying stupid death defying stunts. Playing chicken with only two people seemed like doing a barrel roll compared to playing chicken with three people. They did beg her not to take the graduation exam, so they could spend senior year together.

"Yep this year sure is going to be fun with Jordan all the trouble we will cause and you know what Rafe, Jordan is starting to sound like you with that fondness of causing trouble, and all." Danny said as they walked out the door on their way to school.

"Hey! The fondness of causing trouble runs in the family." Rafe said trying not to trip over the pothole he stepped into.

"I think it skipped Andy though. I don't think I ever remember him breaking a rule, but I think you and him both got the clumsiness gene. When I, thankfully received the gene of gracefulness." She said laughing at Rafe losing his balance and falling down. Danny started to laugh as he helped Rafe to his feet. She was right though; Andy and Rafe were both clumsy. They had always been running into things and falling down. Where as Jordan would hardly ever fall down or trip over something. She could walk across any thing, where when Rafe tried it he would fall down and hurt something. Andy was Rafe and Jordan's older brother. He was two years older than Rafe. He had moved away after his senior year. Occasionally he would write Jordan and Rafe's mom and dad and in the letters he would say hi to Jordan and Rafe, but they haven't seen him for two years. So they really didn't talk about him that much.

"He used to before he turned ten. He came up with some stuff like he did not want to be a bad influence on you" Rafe said which made Jordan laugh.

"I still had you to be a bad influence on me. So I guess his attempt failed drastically." She said laughing to her self.

"Yeah she is right. She still turned out as a trouble-making tomboy and she has you to blame for it she ever were to blame it on someone." Danny said laughing also.

"Why are you two ganging up on me huh? What did I ever do to you, huh?" He said jokingly.

"Umm...", Jordan said acting like she couldn't think of anything, "because it is fun."

"Yeah, what she said," said Danny now smiling.  
"Whatever," Rafe replied.

They talked and joked around as they walked to school. They got to school and talked with friends as they walked to their first period class. They got to class and took their sits and started on the assignments that were on the blackboard. Well that was until Danny and Rafe got bored and started throwing paper balls at each other. Then Danny accidentally hit Jordan with one, which caused her to join in on the fun. Then she accidentally hit one of their friends, Eric. Then after Eric had joined, all of their friends did too. Pretty soon the whole class did too, but their fun was cut short when Eric accidentally hit the teacher in the head with a paper ball and got a detention. So this was a clue for the whole class to stop throwing paper balls and finish up their assignments. Right as the bell rung Jordan was putting the last word down on her paper. They all left and headed for their lockers to get the stuff for their next class and headed towards it. The rest of the day was pretty much life first period Rafe, Danny, and Jordan start something and their friends would join then the whole class would be doing it then someone would get caught and they would stop. They were dismayed in the fact that they had homework. Since it was early when they had gotten home they decide to do their homework later and go flying first. They played chicken were Danny and Rafe would fly straight at each other and Jordan would fly in from the side at such an angle that she was headed start for both Danny and Rafe. They at the precise moment Jordan would pull up and Danny and Rafe would either turn left or right. It was quite dangerous and Rafe and Jordan's mom thought it was stupid because they could kill each other. That is why they did it to test their limits, but it also taught them to trust one another more because they were basically putting their lives in each other's hands. They all loved flying. They would spend all the time they had flying if they could. Danny and Rafe taught Jordan how to fly when she was nine. It took them both because Jordan would get mad at Rafe and wouldn't listen to him. So Danny repeated what Rafe would say to Jordan occasionally added his little tidbit to it. So it was a little difficult to do that but Rafe was determined to teach his sister to fly. He didn't care how long it took or how mad she got at him he was going to teach her. So since then they had always flown together and Danny would also put his self in between their arguments and little fights. He did this because he had always been able to calm Jordan down and get her to forgive Rafe. Plus for some reason she could not stay mad at Danny, which was a little bizarre because she could stay mad at anyone. Though people didn't really get her mad a lot, because she had a relatively short temper and if Rafe found out about it that would be the end of it.

Jordan decided to go in and cook dinner so they wouldn't ask her when she was doing her homework. Jordan cooked for them a lot because Rafe's and her parents were usually at work or fancy dinner parties, and of course Danny was always there so he would eat with them. Danny only went home every once in a while since he considers Jordan and Rafe his only family. His dad had died just recently and his mom was always at work and those fancy parties with Jordan and Rafe's parents he would just stay with them. They practically raised each other, which was one of the reasons they were so close.  
Rafe and Danny came in right as Jordan finished cooking.

"Perfect timing as usual" Jordan said referring to the fact they would always walk in as she was finishing cooking.  
"Yeah, we know, yum it smells good" Rafe said as he reached for his fork to started eating.  
"It tastes good too" Danny inputted as he swallowed what he was chewing.  
"And you had expected it not to? My cooking always tastes good." She said as she sat down to started to eat.  
"We know your food is always good if it wasn't we wouldn't eat it and you know this. I just made a point of saying it was good." Danny explained as he smiled at her, which made her laugh.  
So they just sat their eating and talking about nothing as they finished their dinner. When they were finished Rafe was nice and cleared the table for once. Then he declared that he was going to get in the shower before Jordan could so she wouldn't use up all the hot water. So, Jordan and Danny sat there talking until Jordan said they should start their homework since Rafe was taking forever in the shower. Jordan also made a point of saying "And he says I take forever in the shower" which made Danny laugh. They started their homework which caused them to stop talking and concentrate on their homework. This caused Danny to notice something that he has never noticed before. When he looked up he noticed that Jordan was no longer a little girl.

As she got up to get something to drink he noticed that she was no longer the skinny ten year old that he always saw her as, but now a young woman with curves, she is totally beautiful he thought to himself. He stopped himself of thinking of that. How can I think that she is Jordan Rafe's tomboy sister that hung out with us since she could walk? She is one of my best friends I can't be thinking this. A voice had broken his train of thought. That voice belonged to Jordan.

"Hello Danny, Earth to Daniel Walker." Jordan said trying to get his attention.  
"Huh? What." He said.  
"Day dreaming was we?" She said.  
"Kind of why what did you want?" He said in reply.  
"I was trying to ask you if you wanted something to drink, but it took me like ten minutes to get your attention." She said back.  
"Oh, sorry yeah, I would like something to drink." As he said this Rafe begun to walk down the stairs with wet hair. Jordan handed Danny his soda pop and said, "About time you got out of the shower."  
Rafe immaturely stuck his tongue out at her. She just shook her head and finished the final touches on her homework and went up stairs to take a shower. She came down stairs in her pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, wet hair and her book with all her writings. She saw three of Rafe and Danny's friends sitting around the table talking to one another. They all said hi to her and she said hi back to them. She went to the living room and sat on the couch on started to write. She had always loved writing ever since she could remember. She wrote in all of her free time, which was when she wasn't out with Rafe and Danny, at school, doing homework, or flying. She was continued to write until she was interrupted by Danny saying "So what are you doing in here all by yourself."

"Writing, what are you guys doing in there and why aren't you in there with them doing what are they are doing?" She said questioning him.

"Oh you know they usual guy talk about what girls who are looking good this year, what girl looks better this year, and what girl has gotten uglier this year. The reason why I'm not in there talking with them is because it gets boring after awhile you know" Danny answered her.

"Oh did you guys ever bring me up in the conversation?" She asked looking in his beautiful brown eyes (a/n I love his brown eyes they are so gorgeous.)

"Nope never I think." He said not noticing that look of her face turned from happy to sad.  
"What I'm not pretty enough or something?" she said a little hurt.

"No of course you're pretty enough. I just think if anyone mentioned your name Rafe would kill them. You know how he is with you and guys. As far as it goes with him, his little sister and guys should never be together." He said not noticing she blushed slightly when he said she was pretty.

"Yeah, I guess your right, but sometimes he is a little too overprotective of me." Jordan said back.  
Danny said "Yeah I know he is, but that just to show how much he loves you and wants you to keep you from getting hurt by a guy or anyone for that matter."

"Yeah that is what you always say when I say that. I'm going to end up all alone with no one when I die." She said sadly.

"Come on! Eventually he will let you have a boyfriend, but it may be a while." He said.

"Yeah I guess your right, but it's not fair." She said sticking out her bottom lip.

"Aw poor baby," He said leaning over and hugging her.  
He pulled away and she laughed which made him laugh. She is so cute when she laughs and her hair smells good, too Danny thought to himself. God Danny you can't be thinking this she is Rafe's little sister.  
She yawned as Rafe walked in and told them that the guys had left and then plopped down next to Jordan. As he was plopping down Jordan got up an announced that she was going to bed.

April

the last couple of months have been kind of like their first day of school. They joked around, had some fun and did some school/home work. It was spring break now so Jordan was sitting out on the dock of the lake, when Danny and Rafe come up behind her.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Rafe asked Jordan.  
"Not a thing" she said as she stood up and saw the mischievous look on Danny and Rafe's faces.  
"Ok, what are you to planning?" She asked trying to unlock the mystery plan behind those grins.  
"Oh nothing why would we be planning something?" Danny said grinning; he had almost an identical grin to that of Rafe's.  
"Because you two are always up to something and I know what those faces are capable of." As she said this Danny walked behind Jordan and grabbed her by her waist. With doing this he picked her up and threw her into the lake. Good thing she already had her bathing suit on. He jumped in right after she hit the water, soon followed by Rafe. They both came back up and noticed that Jordan hadn't came back up yet, they dived down and tried to find her but they couldn't they came back up and look around. Then out of now where Jordan finally came up.  
"Damn it Jordan you had us scared to death we thought you drowned," said Danny before Rafe could. They just looked at Jordan.  
With their looks Jordan said "Well that is what you get for throwing me in the lake and lying to me!"  
So to get revenge Danny swam closer to Jordan and Jordan looked at him and knew what he was about to do. She tried to get away but he was to fast for her and started to tickle her. Danny knew that Jordan was really ticklish. She keeps squirming trying to get away. While this is happening Rafe swam back to the dock and got out and sat back and laugh at the two.

About twenty minutes later Danny finally let Jordan loose and they raced each other up to the docks and Danny won. He got up to the docks and help to Jordan up. They walked back up to the house to get change in some dry clothes and then go flying. The rest of spring break was pretty much the same; swimming, flying, causing trouble, and just chilling with each other and some of their friends.  
On the last day of spring break some of Rafe and Danny's friends came over. Jordan didn't really feel like being with a bunch of guys all night. So about half way through the night she excused herself from the group, went upstairs grabbed her book of writings and went outside by the barn and started to write. She was so in to her writing she didn't notice that was dark. The only reason she did notice it was dark was because she heard a noise from behind her. The noise sounded like a person walking towards her, but if it were someone who would it be? Rafe and Danny were inside and all of their friends were either inside with them or at there own houses. All of a sudden she heard a voice say "Hey Jordan", the voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't Rafe or Danny. The voice's face finally came into view.  
"Damn it Jason you scared me half to death." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" Jason replied.

"Rafe and Danny are inside but I think everyone has already left." She said.

"Oh ok, but I didn't come to she them I wanted to see you" he said this as he was sitting down next to her.

"Is that really why you came here?"

"Yes it is why you don't believe," he said.

"No, considering you hardly ever talk to me and you always seem annoyed when I'm around." She said back to him.

"I always look that way, because I always thought that you didn't like me." He said looking into her eyes.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Jason?" she said jokily.

"I don't know it is working?" He asked. She hoped he was joking but something was telling her that he wasn't. Still looking into her eyes he bent over and kissed her on the lips. She didn't realize what he was doing until something pulled him away. That something was actually a smeone, and that someone was Rafe.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Rafe said to Jason as he was hitting him. Rafe hit him again this time in the nose.  
"I wasn't doing anything." Jason said as he was swinging back at Rafe, but Rafe was to fast for him and ducked resulting in Jason falling down, and Rafe kicking him.  
"Oh I think you were, because it look like you were kissing my little sister." Rafe said punching him in the stomach. Jason stood up now eye-to-eye with Rafe and punched him the in jaw, which pissed off Rafe even more than he already was. So Rafe started punching him. He finally stopped when Danny told him to.  
"I'm going to bed" Jordan said as she was running towards the house.  
"Do you think that she actually wanted him to kiss her?" Danny said a little wearily.  
"I don't know and I don't think I want to know to either way."  
"Me either" Danny said.

They just nodded and walked to the house in complete and utter silence. When they got to the house Rafe turned to Danny and said "now do you know why I'm so overprotective of her always and check up on her because if we didn't checkup on her tonight, god knows what would happen if he was forcing his self on her."  
"I know Rafe I felt that way tonight to she means a lot to me, too. We grew up together she is my other best friend besides you "Danny replied  
Then Rafe said, "Are you saying here tonight? Because I want to go to sleep and forget this night ever happened."

"Yeah me, too" with that Danny and Rafe exchanged goodnight and went to sleep.  
School started the next day it was normal except for the fact that Jason did not hang out with them any more.

A/n Ok so there is chapter 2 it was longer and I hope it was as good as the first chapter. The next chapter I believe is when they graduate and join the navy yay! The fourth or so chapter would probably when they get to Pearl Harbor. Ok it is 6:59 am and I have been writing this chapter since about midnight. I did pretty well for getting these little ten minutes writer blocks things. I think that deserves a few hours of sleep tonight. There is one more thing I would like to put which is my dedication I want to dedicate this chapter to Katie my friend. Who if wasn't for her I would never had rekindle my love of writing. Cause when I first met her and read some of her stories it helped me remember that I should start writing again. Which I had always loved to do. It helps me to escape reality. So thank you Katie. If you read this you know how much I appreciate your friendship and love of writing especially when you base you characters on your friends like me (lol).


	4. who killed the cheerleader?

Disclaimer: first and second chapter but here it goes I don't own anything pertaining to Pearl Harbor I just added my own little twist to it. It does really kill me that I don't own Ben and Josh, but if I owned Josh boy that would be fun.

A/n this is the third chapter of my story. I would like to thank my reviewers, it is up to nine now yay. I'm sorry to all the people who tried to review and didn't get to because I have the only signed review thing on but now it is off. Well in this chapter they graduate and the army air corps (thank you for correcting my mistake is it right now and the person should know who they are.) Oh YAY sorry for the corny chapter tittles I couldn't think of anything.

Ok one more thing before I start on the story my chapter dedication. This chapter is dedicated to my dad because without him I would not be as great as I am now and he is always there for me and for just being a great dad I LOVE YOU LOTZ :) oh tear drop now on with the story.

The last few weeks went by pretty fast. Now graduation was two weeks away. Rafe, Jordan and Danny were all sitting on the dock of the lake talking.  
"Hey I got a question," Jordan said looking down at the water, "what are we going to do after graduation?"  
"Well I think Danny and me were going to join the air corps -." Jordan cut off Rafe before he could finish his sentence "and you guys will leave me here in Tennessee without you and rot."

"No we would never leave you here to rot. We are going to figure out a way so that we are not separated from each other ok. And plus you think Rafe would leave you here without him or me to look after you? "Danny said reassuringly.

"Yeah Danny is right anyways it not any fun with out you so perk up." Rafe added.  
"Did you just tell me to perk up you have been hanging out with too many air headed girls" Jordan said laughing.

"Have not I have only been hanging out with you and Michelle "Rafe said.  
"You have been hanging out with Michelle a lot. Yeah I been feeling a little neglected you know." Jordan said jokingly  
"Aww poor baby is fweeling nweglected" Rafe said back in a babyish voice. Which made them all laugh. She just told him to shut up as she got up to go in the house. They talked about graduation as they walked to the house. Jordan put little input on as since she knew that they would probably get be separated from each other.  
When they got to the house they walked in talking like they always would but some thing was different. Instead of walking into an empty house, they walked in to find Dillon McCawley sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Oh hi kids what have you guys been up to these days?" He said.

"Umm nothing I thought you weren't due home until like three weeks from now?" Rafe said as he was sitting as was Jordan and Danny.

"Well I thought I would come home early for you guy's graduation. My baby is finally graduating." Dillon McCawley said.

"Dad I didn't think you still thought I was your baby I feel so loved" Rafe replied jokily.

"Rafe shut up, please. You do know Dad that if it weren't for me getting skipped up I would have still be here for another year at least." Jordan had said.

"Well, Danny, Jordan you want to go flying?" Rafe asked the two.  
Danny nodded, and Jordan said "Yeah I'll be out in a sec. I need to put my stuff in my room."  
Rafe said okay as he and Danny walked out of the door. Jordan walked upstairs and put her stuff away, and walked back downstairs. She stopped in the kitchen and sat down next to her father.

"Daddy, where is mom?" Jordan said looking down at the table.  
"Um she couldn't be here but she will be here for Rafe and yours graduation. She would miss her only daughter's graduation you know this right Jordana?" He said this looking up from his newspaper.  
"Oh yeah I was just wondering I think I will go join Rafe and Danny now ok." And with that she got up kissed her dad on the cheek.  
You see Jordan and her mom were never really close Jordan wasn't the girly daughter that she wanted. Her mom wanted her to wear dresses and play with dolls, but she'd rather wear overalls and work on a plane. She would rather hang out with her older brothers and their friends then go to a fancy party and wear a cocktail dress. Her mother consistently tried to get her to wear a dress, but she hardly ever would let her mom win that contentiously argument. Jordan wanted to be that daughter her mom wanted, but she didn't want to change into someone she wasn't. Jordan always acted like her mother's and hers arguments never phased her but they hurt her she would probably give up almost and thing to go back in time to be that daughter she always wanted but she couldn't and she had to live with that fact.   
Jordan finally reached the boys but they weren't flying, they were in the lake.

"I thought we were going to go flying?" Jordan asked them

Danny answered her with "Oh we were, but Rafe changed his mind."

"Whatever I wanted to fly though so in protest I won't go swimming" Jordan said, but while saying this Rafe swam up and pulled her in the water. So she splashed him in the face in return Rafe splashed her back and then Danny some how got intertwined in it. They stopped when they heard a voice saying, "Will you three ever stop acting like 10 year olds." This voice belonged to Michelle Rafe's girlfriend. Which was one of the few girlfriends of Rafe that didn't annoy Jordan to the point that she wanted to kill them every time she was around her, but this didn't mean that Jordan had actually like her either. She could just tolerate her, and she wasn't that much of an air head/prissy girl that thought they were better than everyone was.  
"Yeah eventually, but probably not in the near future," Rafe said as he was getting out of the lake.  
"Hey Danny, Hey Jordana how is it going?" She asked them as Rafe kissed her on the cheek. They both said fine but Jordan added, "Don't call me Jordana ok I have told you not to a million times."  
"Yes I know but that is your given name and you should be called by your given name. I call everyone by his or her given name." She said smirked as if she just told Jordan off.

"Now you're just contradicting yourself" Jordan said and Michelle got this look and her face like how could you. Then Jordan added to her statement "you just said that you call everyone by their given name right well you didn't call Danny by his given name. Unless his given name is Danny and it is not, unless I'm mistaken his given name would be Daniel. Am I right Danny?"

"You would be right Jordan my given name just happens to be Daniel not Danny." Danny said this with a smile on his face. Then Jordan got a smirk on her face for just telling Michelle off for trying to tell her off.   
"Well, I guess your right so I think I will start calling you by Jordan though the person who started calling you that should be hurt. Who would give a girl a nickname that is so boyish?" She said this and Rafe turned to her and said "I was the one who started to call her that."  
"Oh sorry, but all I was saying is it is a little too boyish for a girl." She said trying to cover her up her little mistake of kind of insulting him. He just replied with yeah I know that and he told her that his is going in to get changed. They started walking to the house before Danny and Jordan could get out of the lake, and when they did get out of the lake and were on their way up to the house. Rafe was already ready for his date. He waved goodbye and so did Michelle they did this as they drove off. Jordan just rolled her eyes at that sight and Danny couldn't help but laugh. After hours of talking and doing their homework Danny asked Jordan something that he has wanted to ask her for about a week now.  
"Why don't you like Michelle?" He asked (I bet you thought I was going to have him ask her out!)  
"She is kind of snot and she repeatedly calls me Jordana when I tell her not to and she just tried to tell me off." She said back to him and as she said this, her dad walked in and proclaimed that he was going to go to bed so they said their goodnight to him and went back to talking. Jordan looked up at one particular and thought to her self-god he has gorgeous eyes and a cute smile. Oh my god Jordan you can't be thinking this. This is Danny for god's sake he is Rafe's best friend and your best friend. They do say best friends make the best boyfriends. Damn it Jordan why did you have to listen to Michelle when she said that. Jordan snapped out of it and tried not to think of it again through out the conversation, but it keeps coming into her head. About two hours later Rafe walked in and joined the conversation and they talked for like three more hours, and finally they all went to bed.

Graduation  
Graduation finally comes and Rafe and Jordan's parents where there and so was Danny's mom. It was a joyous day for they no longer had school to get in the way of their fun and sleep time. Not all their problems were solved by not having school. The deadline until Rafe and Danny had to leave was getting closer and closer.

"What are we going do we can't leave Jordan here" Rafe said as he sat his suitcases on the porch.

"I don't know, but we can't just not go we always wanted to be pilots, and we can't give up are chance." Danny said gloomily.

"Yeah I know." Rafe said looking as sad as he felt. Then Jordan comes out of the door with a huge smile on her face.  
"What are you smiling about?" Danny and Rafe said almost said in unison.  
"I found out a way that we won't be separated that is what I'm smiling about." She said back to them.  
"What is it?" Rafe asked as they followed her to the barn.  
"I'm going to go with you two" she said grinning.  
"You can't you said it yourself that girls can't be pilots" Danny said.  
"Yeah, but they can be nurses and I am pretty good at bandaging people since I been doing that for you  
guys since I was like seven."  
"Your right but to join you have to be at least twenty-one and last time I checked you are not twenty-one you are only what sixteen five years to young." Rafe said  
"Yeah, but I can past for twenty-one and plus I have already graduated high school, and you two are not twenty-one either. I am almost seventeen too." She said back to them with a smirk on her face.  
"She has a point, Rafe" Danny said looking at Rafe.  
"Yeah she does," looking at Jordan Rafe, says, "So are you packed?" Jordan nodded her head 'yes'. She hands them her suitcases to carry.  
"Hey Jordan there is only one fault in your plan." Rafe said  
"And what would that be?" Jordan asked him  
"What about Mom and Dad?" Rafe asked while placing Jordan's suitcase in the truck of the taxi with his and Danny's.  
"Oh them I left them a five-page letter explaining everything and told them not to worry about me, that I would be fine blah, blah stuff like that, basically what you to did, but mine being better and more in depth." She asked him as she got into the taxi.  
Rafe was amazed with how good she was at finding solutions and making sure they worked.

They finally got to the train station and were on their way to New Jersey where they would start training. Jordan Rafe and Danny talked most of the ride their, but Jordan fell asleep about a quarter the way through the train ride. When she awoke Danny and Rafe were asleep and they where almost there. She looks over at Rafe who was about ready to fall on the floor of the compartment they were in. Then she looks over at Danny he is so cute when he sleeps she thought to herself. Damn it Jordan you are not supposed to be thinking this. He's Danny you can't be thinking this again. Just as she that thought came in her head Danny woke up from his little nap.  
"Nice to see you are finally awake." Danny said snapping Jordan from her thoughts of him.  
"Same to you sleepyhead, and once again Rafe will be the last one up like always." She said smiling.  
"Yeah, like always I wonder how someone could sleep so much." He said back to her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

Damn she is cute when she smiles then again she is always cute. Danny, hello I though I went through this you can't think of Jordan that way even though she is a cute ahhhhhhhh damn it. Rafe finally woke up and they started talking. They finally got there about ten minutes after Rafe woke up. They got their stuff and got into another taxi that took them to where they needed to go. They were dropped off at this place where they got their uniforms and they were told what room they were in. Rafe and Danny were putted in the same room. So they exchange room numbers so they would know where to find each other and they could plan getting together later after they settled in. So they went to their separated stations.

Jordan got to where the nurse's were stationed, and found her room. "You must be our last roommate," said this fairly tall brunette woman with red lick stick, "I'm Evelyn and you are?"  
"I'm Jordana McCawley, but everyone calls me Jordan" Jordan replied.  
"Ok Jordan let me introduce you to everyone this is Betty" she said pointing to a pretty blonde girl, "this is Barbara" pointing to another blonde, "and this is Sandra" she said pointing to a woman with glasses and dark brown hair. "And this is Jordana McCawley, but she likes to be called Jordan. Oh and this is Martha" she say pointing to a women with brown hair. They all said hi and they started talking about where they were from. They were most interested in Jordan tales of her life in Tennessee. They all wanted to meet Rafe and Danny by the time Jordan was finished telling them about them. Betty was more interested in weather they were cute or not.

They guys meeting was pretty much similar they introduced themselves and talked for like five minutes about where they're from then the subject quickly turn to the nurses.

A/n ok that was the end of this chapter. I Just recently learn that prior to 1945 I believe you had to be twenty-one to join the Army Air Corp, or any military base for that matter. It just goes to prove that I occasionally listen in U.S. History everyone in a while. The next chapter will be about their time at the training stations and they will find out that Rafe is going to leave. And something else major I believe will happen in that chapter to. Was the last chapter to long I slimed this one down. I'm going to start trying to have a chapter a week but next week I will probably have two posted because nothing really life changing happen in this one.


	5. making love to the camera

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding to Pearl Harbor this is just me putting my own little twist to it. It KILLS me about the fact that I don't own BEN and JOSH.

A/n: I would like to thank my reviewer for reviewing my story. So thank you guys. Ok this is the chapter is were something major happens which I might change I don't know it just depends on how this Chapters goes there will also be another Chapter this week so yay

Chapter dedication umm I got it how about to all you reviewers for reviewing my story. The more reviews I get the faster I update my Chapters.

It had been a week since they got to New Jersey. Rafe and Danny and the rest of the pilots quickly bonded together and became pretty good friends. Considering they all had the nurses on the mind, but Rafe and Danny had Jordan on the mind but not in the way the other pilots had the nurses in mind. Well Danny might of. They would always talk about her, which had all the pilots interested in meeting Jordan. They all thought Jordan was a guy, because of the way they talk about her they never said that Jordan was a she. Plus it wasn't ordinary for a woman to be flying a plane/ working on one or most of the things that she did. Never the less they still wanted to me the infamous Jordan. They also didn't know that this Jordan was related to Rafe either. I just never come up in the conversation.

Jordan had similar time as the boys. She and the nurse became very good friends. There was one nurse in particular that Jordan had become pretty much best friends with her name was Betty. Betty and Jordan both lied about their ages to join the navy to become nurses, but they did it for different reasons. Betty wanted to leave home and met some hot guys or even to get married and I don't think she liked her home life either, and Jordan was to stay close to Rafe and Danny of course. She had also become a pretty good friend with Evelyn the nurse that greeted her the first day. Evelyn, Betty and Jordan all shared a room that is probably one of the reasons they were so close. Most of the girls couldn't wait to meet the pilots, all of the girls there were single and looking for a boyfriend, well most of them. So one of the weekends they had off they decide to get to know each other better. Since they had all been busy with work they never really had time to just sit down and talk to each other. Or even to get to know each other.  
"_Wait we can not start without Martha_" Jordan said looking at Evelyn  
"_Oh she isn't feeling well" Evelyn said, "So how should we get to know each other better?"_  
"_How about we all ask the person to the right of us to answer a question that we want to know about them and they have to answer_." Sandra suggested.

They all agree on that method of getting to know each other and thought that since Sandra came up with the idea she got to ask the first question to the right of her which was Barbara.  
"Ok Barbara have you ever had sex with some one and when did you get your first kiss and with who?" Sandra asked her.  
"_No, I have never had sex and my first kiss when I was 13 and my first kiss was my ex-boyfriend was I broke up with before I left_." Barbara answered. Now it was Barbara turn to ask Evelyn a question.  
"_Ok Evelyn umm, let's see ok I got one. What is the worst thing you ever done?"_ Barbara asked.

It took Evelyn awhile to answer this. "_I never really did anything bad in my life before, except for that time I cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend and he found out and they got into a fight, but I didn't mean for that to happen_" she said. (A/n: ok I know I know, but I had to put it. As you can tell I didn't like the whole Danny/Evelyn thing or that fact that Evelyn went after her "dead" boyfriend's best friend. Ok on with the story.)

Ok now it was Evelyn's turn to ask someone a question and that person would be Betty "_Ok Betty how old are you really and when was your first kiss_." Evelyn asked.  
"_Ok I am really 17 years old, but I only lied about my age because I wanted to get out of my boring town and see the world. My first kiss was at age 14_."Betty answered.  
"_Ok before Betty asks me her question and I answer it I would like to confess Betty isn't the only one would lie about their age. I'm only 16 and I am now were near 17_." Jordan informed them.  
"_Really your only 16 dang, you could pass for 18, but I knew you couldn't be 21_." Evelyn said surprised and Jordan was surprised to see everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone was kind of shock except Betty would already knew that Jordan was 16.  
"_Ok umm... What is up with you and that Danny? I know you consider him a best friend, but the way you talk about him is like well like you guys have something going on in between you too. So tell, tell young lady._" Betty said with a giggle.  
"_Okay if I tell you guys this you have to swear that you can't tell any one ok_." They all shuck their heads yes and Jordan continued, _"Ok I have never told any one this, but I have a little crush on Danny, but nothing in going on with us. He would never see me in a girlfriend way or ever want to date me."  
_"_When did you start feeling this way and why wouldn't he want to think about in the girlfriend way you're beautiful_." Betty told her.  
"_I started feeling this way about two or three weeks before our graduation and Danny probably still looks at me like a ten-year-old tomboy. And I'm still a tomboy so nothing much has changed except I gotten taller and smarter."_ And then she adds, "_Plus anyways Rafe beats up any guy that tries to go out with me he is way over protected of me. Which is okay sometimes, but sometimes I hate it, you know_."  
"_Jordan I have seen a picture of you when you were 10 and I seen you now. You have changed a lot you're not as skinny as you were back then and now you have a figure. I would die for your body, Jordan_." Betty said about Jordan with such a sincere ness in her voice.  
"_Betty thanks you are so sweet_" as she said this Betty turned around and gave Jordan a sisterly kind of hug. Ok now it is time for the last question, which Jordan got to ask Sandra.  
"_Ok Sandra time for my turn to ask you a question_" Jordan said with a little giggle which made everyone else laugh, "_God now I can't think of a question. Ok I got one you know that cute guy that had with blackish hair and I think he had blue eyes well would you ever date him and also what is the crazier thing you every done?"_   
_"That one guy he was handsome and yes I would date him and the craziest thing I have ever done was um...I kiss this guy my sister was dating. She never found out thought until she broke up with him. And then she really didn't matter because she broke up with him_" Sandra said with a little smile across her face.   
_"Sandra I would never expect you to do something like that. You are so quiet and shy well kind of_." Jordan said to Sandra.  
"_Well I was young and dumb, but now that I have grown up I'm not like that_." Sandra replied to Jordan.  
_"Oh ok now that, that wonderfully fun game to an end what are you going to do now? Any ideas, suggestions?"_ Betty asked eagerly wanted to get to know her fellow housemates better.  
_"I have any ideas, but you guys might not like it but I'm going to tell ya anyways. How about we go out on this beautiful night and see what interesting things they have in this town, and we might run into some cute pilots. Plus why should we coupe ourselves up in this house on a nice night like this?"_ Jordan said knowing that Betty would like her idea. They all agreed and decided to change since they were all in their pajamas.  
"_Jordan you are not going to wear that_" Betty said disapproving of Jordan's knee length light blue dress.  
"Why not? I like it" Jordan said back to her disapproving look.  
_"Because I said so I have the perfect outfit for you granted it doesn't look right on me, but it would look perfect on you_." Betty said this handing Jordan a black skirt that went down to her ankle but had a little slit up the side. The shirt was a white shirt the covered her shoulder that had a deep blue button down shirt that went over the white t-shirt and Betty insisted on Jordan wearing heels with this. She came out of the Bathroom with it on and Betty said "_It looks perfect on you I knew it and you know what it will never look right on me so keep it."   
_"_I couldn't Betty and you really think it looks good on me?"_ Jordan asks trying not to sound to insecure about her self.  
_"Yes you look fine and keep it. As look as you let me borrow that cute light pink t-shirt_" Betty said back.  
_"Fine you can have it pink doesn't look right on me any ways_." Jordan said and they silently agreed with each other. They other girl came out and complimented Jordan on her outfit and how nice it look on her. This made Betty gloat a little. They headed out to the town to see the sights the town had, but at that very same moment two particular guys decide to go out and have some fun.  
"_Come on Danny let's go and have some fun we haven't been out since we got here."_ Rafe called to Danny.  
"_Ok, we deserve to have some fun. We haven't in awhile, but I thought we were going to meet up with Jordan tonight?_" He called back  
"_Oh she has plans with her housemates and we are going to reschedule another time to meet up."_ Rafe informed Danny.  
"_Oh ok so where are we going to go?"_ Danny asked Rafe and he just shrugged. So they headed out the door. Looking for some fun and they found some at the local pub named the Cloverleaf. They had a few drinks and talked.  
Jordan and the rest of the nurses went from place to place and they had fun at every place they went. After about three hours of all this fun Evelyn pronounced that she was tired and she was headed back and Sandra and Barbara decide to join her, but Jordan and Betty wanted to stay out longer so they parted their ways and Evelyn look at them and said "kids these days", so Jordan and Betty stuck their tongue out at her in a childish manner, and they all laughed.  
"_Umm. How about we go in here, the clover leaf hmm. Sounds like some fun doesn't?"_ Betty asked.  
"_Sure why not that is probably the last pub/bar thingy we go into to night."_ Jordan said as they walked through the door.  
"_Ok because it is kind of getting late_." Betty said back "_Oh this place is full of handsome men oh were should we sit?"_ Betty said giddily.  
"_Yeah sure lets go sit over in the corner and sit you have a better view of the guys from their"_ Jordan stated as she walked towards the corner of the room, then stopped dead in her tracks "_That person looks just like Danny."_  
_"You mean Danny your brother's friend Danny."_  
_"Yes Danny my brother's best friends Danny wait that is Danny oh my gosh."_  
_"Wait you mean the Danny that you have that little crush on_."  
Jordan shuck her head yes and walked up to him and said "_Danny, how it going"  
_Danny turned around with a surprised look and his face. _"Jordan Rafe said that you were busy today with the other nurses that are in you house."  
_"_I was but we all decided to come out and have some fun and they got tired I guess and went home. Where is Rafe?"_ She said back and heard Betty clear her voice really loud and Jordan chuckled at Betty. _"Oh yeah this is my friend Betty she is a nurse, too."  
"Hey Betty it's a pleasure to meet you. And Rafe is getting us some drinks I believe at least that is what he left here twenty minutes ago to do."_  
"_That sounds like him, he probably ran into these girls and is trying to impress them. You know how Rafe is."_ As Jordan said this Rafe walked up behind her and said "_I was not the line at the bar is just long", _which made Jordan jump a little because Rafe surprised her.  
"_Never do that again I hate when you do that I always have. And hi." _She said this as she hugged Rafe.  
_"I know you hate that. That is why I do it_." He said sitting down as Betty, Jordan and Danny did the same.  
"_This is Betty is one of my nurse friends."_ Jordan said pointing to Betty.  
"_Hi Rafe I've heard a lot about you actually both of you"_ Betty said shaking hands with Rafe.  
_"You have hmm. It's a pleasure to meet you. And what have you been hearing about us_" Rafe asked.  
_"Oh just the stuff you guy did when you were young and the stuff you guys did to Jordan. And it sounded like you guys had a lot of fun growing up."_ As Betty said this she couldn't help that Jordan and Danny keep glancing back and forth to each other with out the other one knowing. As Rafe was saying something Betty leaned over and whispers into Jordan's ear _"I can see why you have a crush and Danny he is really cute and he seems sweet."_ Jordan slightly blushes thinking of Danny. She turned to Betty and said, "_He is really sweet and cute_." Betty giggles softly as Jordan said "_So boys how has training been and flying?"  
"Great but Rafe and I kinda got in a little trouble for doing some tricks. We haven't dared to play chicken even though Rafe really wants, too."_ Danny said looking Jordan straight in the eye. It made Jordan kind of blush; she loved his beautiful brown eyes. Danny was the only one that made her blush. About another hour of Betty asking them question about their childhood and noticing the glances that Jordan and Danny were having, she fit it kind of amazing that the other never noticed. Betty was tired and announced that she wanted to go back to the house.  
_"Ok well I better go with you."_ Jordan said to Betty.  
_"No, say insist that you staying and catch up, and I will not take no for an answer."_ Betty saying as she got up  
_"Are you sure?"_ Jordan asked Betty  
_"Yes, I'm sur_e." Betty said.  
"_Fine I'll probably be home in a little while."_ Jordan said and Betty nodded as she walked away.  
_"So did you guys make friends with the pilots?"_ Jordan asked Rafe and Danny.  
"_Yes we did you are not the only one making friends here."_ Rafe said and Danny just nodded. As Rafe said this, a group of pilots walked in.  
"_Speaking of our new friends there they are right now_" referring to the group that just walked in. Danny said as Rafe waved them over to join them. They sat down and they all looked over at Jordan and kind of checked her out. She stood up and went to stand by her brother, and rested her head on his back.  
"_Hey guys this is my sister_" Rafe said giving the other pilots a look like if you touch her, I will kill you. Which made the guys stop looking.  
_"Jordan this is"_ as he said Jordan's name they all gave this look like this couldn't be the Jordan they were talking about all the time. _"Anthony, Billy, Joe, and Red. These are the guys we bunk with."_ (Did I miss any?)  
_"Hi."_ Jordan said to all of the cute pilots.  
"_What McCawley this isn't the Jordan that you and Walker over here have been talking about is it?"_ Anthony asked in his cute Italian ascent. Jordan realized quickly that this was the guy that she and Sandra ran into.  
_"Yeah it is Fusco, why?"_ Danny asked looking at Jordan.  
"_Well I have never expected a girl to do those things"_ Anthony said looking at Jordan.  
"_What things_?" Jordan asks resting her head on her brother's shoulder (aww that would be so cute to see not really well back to the story.)  
"_Well I have never met a chick that can fly a plane let alone work on one._" Anthony said taking a drink of some whiskey that they order a couple of minutes ago.  
"_Well Fusco is that what they call you? You just meet a one that can, but I wouldn't call me a chick if I were you I don't like to be call on or referred to as one, okay."_ Jordan said taking a drink.  
_"You better listen to herFusco she probably can beat ya up. She is a pretty good fighter and she hits kind of hard too_" Danny said looking at Anthony.  
"_Fine I will not call you are refer to you as a chick and we are frisky aren't we."_ Anthony said chuckling a bit so did the other pilots. He also mumbled "_I like that in a woman_," but everyone just discarded it.  
_"So yo-yo-you can really ffffly a plane, JJJJ-Jordan_" Red said stuttering.  
"_Yeah and do you always stutter like that_?" Jordan asked.  
_"Just only when I'm nervous."_ Red replied.  
_"And when he is around a hot chic- I mean girl"_ Billy said looking a Jordan. Then Red hit him in the head.  
"_Well you really shouldn't be nervous around me,"_ she said "_and I don't bite, HARD._" She said this with a little chuckle and that resulted in the group of pilots laughing.  
"_Ok"_ red said they talked for what seem like forever and Jordan finally left, but was accompanied by Rafe and Danny back to her room. She hugged them and said her goodbyes. They planned to meet up this weekend. When Jordan walked through the door around 12:30 or 1:00 she was greeted by her roommates. Damn Betty must have told them about whom they ran into. She quickly started asking questions about what they talked about. Betty particularly wanted to know about what happen after she left. Jordan could barely understand them so she raised her voice slightly so she could talk over them and said _"Once at a time ok I can't understand you guys when you all talk at once ok. I will answer all the questions just one at a time please, Ok." _They all quit spitting question at her and sat down.  
_"Ok who wants to ask first question?"_ Jordan asks as she was sitting down, with a little smile on her face at the sight of her roommates so interested in what she did. It surprised how interested they were in about what she was doing.  
_"What happened?"_ Betty asked  
_"Nothing we just talked and some of their pilot friends showed up and Sandra the one that we saw the other is Italian and they call him Fusco."_  
_"So nothing interesting happened?"_ Evelyn asked  
"_Nope it was just like the old times Rafe, Danny, their friends, and me of course that is always fun."_ Jordan sad. They all kind of look disappointed in the fact that nothing in any body's love life developed.

"_Betty told us that you and Danny keep giving each other looks is this true?"_ Barbara asked her.  
_"Danny wasn't looking at me. I may have glanced at him a few times but that is all."_  
"_Yeah sure Jordan, I believe that_" Betty said with a smile on her face.  
_"You should, because I told you once Danny will never like me_." Jordan said.  
"_Well with that attitude he won't_" Betty sad "_ok I will drop the subject we need to get some sleep anyways."_ They when to their room and within five seconds of hitting the pillow they were asleep.

A/n: ok that is enough for now I will have the next chapter posted by Saturday or Sunday at the latest ok. The major event will happen in the next chapter I think Rafe will get asked go in the next chapter, and he will tell Jordan. The major event will happen in the chapter I put the dance, and I believe I'm putting the dance in the next chapter. That is if I write another chapter. I am seriously thinking about stop writing this story because I think it is stupid, but they may be just my insecurities. So I will think about it I just it just all depends on you reviewers. Ok well I need to


	6. the leaving song part 2

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing pertaining to Pearl Harbor. Oh boy if I own Josh I would. Well it would be nc-17 or worse (evil/naughty grins). Katie I know you want to own Ben, but you can't, well you could but you know.

A/n: Sorry for the delay I have been busy changing chapters 2-4. I want to thank SupahDupahNicci for editing my story. This is the chapter that Rafe tells Jordan that he is leaving.

Oh yes the chapter dedication. This chapter dedication is to Emily (I-have-demons). For making me laugh and being the weirdest friend I have and just for being the Emily she is haha.  
Before I start I also wanted to thank IluvJoshHartnett for helping me with the ideas that went into this story, and I think we should start the bored Josh-aholics that say yay and lol a lot club lmao.  
Thanks to the reviewers too! Ok on with the story.

'_I can't believe how great Jordan looked tonight. She is so amazingly beautiful why didn't I ever noticed this before? I am that blind that I can't see such a beautiful person in front of my eyes all these years?'_ Danny thought to himself, as he laid awake in his bed. He looked over to see Rafe fast asleep along with Red who was sleeping in his bed across the room. _'If Rafe only knew what I was thinking he would kill me. Even though Jordan will never see my in a way more then a friend. I need to get this thought out of my mind, she my best friend for god's sake. 'He_ rolled over and tired to go to sleep and soon enough he did.

_"Danny wake your ass up"_ Rafe yelled to Danny.  
_"I don't want to_" Danny said back as he was throwing his covers off of him and standing up.  
"_Come on get dressed we have to be at the station there in thirty" _Rafe said pulling his wife beater on (a/n it's the name of the white tanks that they wear.)  
_"And you couldn't of let me sleep ten more minutes?"_ Danny said standing there in his boxer (a/n umm sexy).  
_"No, because you wouldn't let me sleep ten more minutes_" Rafe said while zipping up his pants.  
"_Ok you have a point... for once"_ he said this dodging the pillow that Rafe was throwing at him.  
_"Whatever are you ready?"_ Rafe said as Danny was straitening his hair out. He shook his hold no.  
_"Your not you're all dressed you have your hair brushed out what else could you possibly have left to do?"_ Rafe said questioning Danny.  
_"Brush my teeth_" Danny said while he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
_"Oh yeah see I'm smart I brush my teeth before I got dressed."_ Rafe said just to say it.  
_"Ok what are we doing today?"_ Danny said as he was wiping the water off his face.  
_"Oh we have to get our shots and take the eye test. I hope I pass the eye test."_ Rafe said the last part rather gloomily.  
_"Rafe don't worry you will pass."_ Danny said trying to reassure his best friend.  
"_Yeah your probably right come on let's go."_ Rafe said to them as him and Danny and the others walked out of the door.  
"_Yeah we wouldn't want to keep the nurse waiting now would we?" _Anthony asked.  
The all just shook their head no and headed towards Mitchell Field.

Meanwhile the nurses were getting ready to give the pilots eye test and their shots in the bum (hehe).  
_"So, Jordan you know what would be funny."_ Betty said leaning over to Jordan.  
"_No Betty, but I'm sure your going to tell me_." Jordan said not sarcastically.  
_"If you were the one that had to give Danny the shot in the butt, I would find that hysterical."_ Betty said giggling, and loudly enough that Evelyn and Barbara heard which made them laugh.  
_"Yeah that would be so funny."_ Now Jordan said that sarcastically. They just laughed in response and Jordan just shooked her head at her friends.  
About an hour later the pilots arrived.  
_"Let the fun begin"_ Betty said giggling, which resulted in all the nurses around her to giggle, too.  
They got to their stations and the pilots keep pouring in. A few of them hit on and Betty and Jordan. About and hour later a certain pilot walk towards Jordan.  
"_Damn it Betty you jinxed me."_ Jordan said as Danny walked over to where Jordan was stationed Betty just smiled in reply as she gave a pilot his shot.  
"_Your not really going to poke with that needle are you_?" Danny said with a pleading look in his eyes.  
_"Sorry Danny, but I have to_." Jordan said almost falling for that look (a/n I know I would.) So he bent over and pulled his pants down. Jordan now blushing quickly gave him his shot and marked it on his chart.  
"_So, Danny how is Rafe doing?"_ Jordan asked a little concern.  
_"He is doing great he past every test_" Danny said looking at his feet.  
_"What about his written exam?"_ Jordan said.  
"_Barely, but he pasted it_" Danny said looking up at Jordan.  
_"Eye_?" Jordan asked wearily.  
"_Well, he kind of sweet-talked this nurse and she passed him_." Danny said.  
"_Kind of what did he do?"_ Jordan asked.  
"_Oh he said something about he can hit a running rabbit with a three-dollar pistol, and she said something about schooling and he said he had it. He also gave this moving speech that went along the lines of I know I'm never gonna be a English, but I know why I'm here to be a pilot and you don't dog fight with manuals, you don't fly with gauges. I mean its all about feeling and speed and letting that plane become like a part of your body. And if that manual says if a guy who's slow reader can't be a pilot. That file says I'm the best pilot in this room. Ma'ams please, please don't take my wings. Then you know with such a moving speech like that and all she pasted him. Now he's off to thank her and flirt I think she fancies him."(_A/n trying typing that from the movie.)  
_"When is he ever going to learn that he can't talk his way out of everything."_ Jordan said looking at Danny.  
_"Never cause good 'ol Rafe can talk his way out of anything."_ Danny said shaking his head.  
_"So he is chasin'this nurse around? What about Michelle?"_ Jordan asked.   
_"Yeah she wrote a letter to him and broke up with him about a month ago."_  
"_Who's Michelle?_" Chimed in Betty.  
"Rafe's old girlfriend." Danny said to Betty while he was looking at Jordan.  
"_Well I better get going to make sure that Rafe hasn't done anything to stupid."_ Danny said. He gave Jordan a hug and waved goodbye to Betty.  
_"See he likes you he gave you a hug. Does he have a nice butt?"_ Betty asked with a grin on her face.  
_"That was a brotherly hug, and he always hugs me. Yes, he has a nice butt."_ Just as Jordan was saying that Martha walked up to them and told them that their shift was over and they were to free to go. Even though the other nurses hadn't finished their shifts yet.

Four weeks and two days later (lol)

_"Where's McCawley and Walker?"_ Ask their commanding office (I don't know his name.)  
"_I guess they're still training, sir_." Billy stated as he got out of his plan.  
"_All right Danny, Now let's show 'em how to fly we're gonna play some chicken, you ready?"_ Rafe asked Danny over the radio.  
"_This ain't the farm and these aren't no crop dusters I'm not playing chicken with you_." Danny said back  
_"Now don't be a baby I'll tell ya what--"_ Rafe was cut off by Danny  
_"I'm not doing it, Rafe"_ Danny said back.  
_"Well I'm coming right after you, you can turn or you can hit me it's up to you_" Rafe said back.  
"_What the-"_ the commanding office said.  
_"Oh boy"_ Billy said as the two planes came into view of the pilots.  
_"Why are you always bustin' my ass Rafe? Which way ya going?"_ Danny said.  
_"I guess right I'll go. No, uh I'll go left"_ Rafe said.  
_"Ok we're going left, right?"_  
"_Ri-ugh right, right?"_  
_"Right like were going right, or right like we're going left?"_  
_"Now you got me all mixed up! I don't know make up your mind."  
_The two planes were speeding straight towards one another.  
And in a quick hurry Danny said "_God Rafe we're going right! Righty-tighty!" _The planes quickly turned right, barley missing one another and the spectators on the ground were cheering for their friends' smooth trick.  
"_Those are some smooth aces"_ Anthony said looking up at the two planes.  
_"Did you say something. Well, let me tell ya something those farm boys are grounded."_ The commanding office said to them.  
"_Yes sir an entirely unacceptable of mil-military aircraft sir_." Red said stuttering on the word military.  
_"Get my_ hat" the commanding office spat at Red, "_Yes sir,"_ Red said before going to get his hat.  
"_Get those hedgehoppers in Doolittle's office_." He said  
About two minutes later.  
"_After five months of training you believe a forty-five thousand-dollar airplane is there for your amusement?" _Doolittle asked walking up to Rafe standing in front of his desk. _  
"_No sir I was just trying to keep my edge, major." Rafe said back.  
_"And when you did the outside loop last week what did you think that was honing your skills? That's not training McCawley that's a stunt"_ Danny slouched down in his chair. "_And I personally consider it reckless and irresponsible."  
"Major... How could that be when you're famous for being the first man in the world to ever do?"_  
"_Don't get cute with me son."  
"No, sir I don't mean to be disrespectful I just think that- well, I- well it is reckless and irresponsible it you are doing it just to show off. But I was doing it to inspire the men, sir. In the way that you've inspired me. I believe the French even have a word for that, when the men get together to honor their leaders. They call it a homage, sir."  
"A what?"  
"Homage, sir"  
"THAT'S BULLSHIT MCCAWLEY, but it's very, very good bullshit."_ (A/n I love that line.)  
_"Thank ya, sir" Rafe said with a cocky grin.  
"McCawley you remind me of myself fifteen years ago. That's why we need to discuss this. Have a sit son the British has accepted you into the eagle squadron. You're on your way to England tomorrow if you still wanna go."  
"Huh. wow."_  
"_Just a few British pilots is all that stands between Hitler total victory in Europe. They're gonna need all the help they can get."  
"Yes sir, well I'm on my way."  
'Just for the record, I'm supposed to ask you to reconsider."  
"Sir?"  
"Sooner or later were gonna be in this war weather we like it or not. And I'm gonna need all my best pilots, so it is my duty to ask you to stay. "  
"Major what would you do?"  
"If it was me I'd go"  
_Rafe just kind of nodded and when to walk out of the door he turned to Danny and told him to go ahead and that he'll catch up with him in a few minutes.  
_"Major, You know how you needed all your best pilots, well I know one your missing."  
"Am I?_" Doolittle asked.

The nurse's were getting ready to go.  
_"So Jordan what are gonna wear_?" Betty asked.  
Jordan showed her the outfit she was going to wear it was a plaid skirt about knee length just a little above it though, and a black tank top that had a black jacket like thing that goes over it with Mary Jane shoes. (A/n it is was a white turtleneck and knee high black boot is would be what I wore on my school picture day.)  
_"Ohm that looks so cute_." Betty said and Jordan mouthed thanks.  
_"SO we get to meet Danny and Rafe tonight."  
_"_Yeah lucky you_." She said chuckling.  
They all got ready and when Jordan came out of the bathroom, her roommates got her to sit down in front of the mirror. They put blush and eye shadow on her and they were about to put this bright red lipstick on her but she wouldn't let them put it on her. So they put this light pink lipstick on her which made her lip slightly pinker and glossier. They were finally ready and they got on the train to go to New York. Evelyn started telling a story about this cocky pilot, but Jordan Really didn't listen she had her mind on other things.

_"You know that Jordan is gonna be awfully mad at you for leaving her here. And her birthday is in what third days. You're telling her I refuse to get in-between that unless I have, too"_ Danny said in his final attempt to get Rafe to change his, because if their is one thing that could change his mind it would be Jordan.  
_"I know and I feel really bad for leaving her, but she still has you. And I think that I found a way to make it up to her, but I don't know."_ Rafe said looking a bit gloom about leaving his sister.  
_"Is that what you were talking to Doolittle about_?" Danny asked him.  
"_Yeah, but I ain't gonna tell ya what it is, so don't even bother askin'."  
"Fine I won't but it better be something to make up for you leaving her and everyone else to go fight in a war and risk your life, but then again she will probably understand that you were assigned to go and you have to go."  
_"_Yeah I hope so."_ Rafe looked down feeling a little guilty for lying to Danny and Jordan when he tells her.  
"_Were almost there_" Red shouted excitedly.  
"_So does Jordan know that you are meeting up with your new girlfriend?"_ Danny asked Rafe.  
"_No, she probably won't like her either_." Rafe said.  
"_Why do ya say that, Rafe?_" Danny asked.  
_"Because she never likes my girlfriends, I guess we just don't like the other one dating_." Rafe said.  
_"She just doesn't like some of the air headed girls you date she like Sarah all right, she actually was friends with her. You just don't like her dating or around any guy that isn't related to her or me."_ Danny said.  
_"Ok she could stand Sarah, and I know I don't like her dating I just don't want her to get hurt. I have trusted her around other guy these guys_." Rafe said.  
_"Yeah that is only because they will not touch her because you are her brother, and I'm or you are he_re." Danny said.  
_"Ok maybe your right, but can we just drop the subject let's just have some fun tonight."_ Rafe said, and Danny just nodded in agreement.  
"_So you're gonna have to tell two people tonight that you are leaving, and they are both ladies emotional ladies."_ Danny said chuckling trying to ease the mood.  
"_And two emotional ladies that I love this is going to be hard."_ Rafe said trying not to laugh but Danny's chuckling made Rafe chuckle a little.  
They all talked and joked. The guys' conversation quickly turned to the nurses most of them were hoping to meet up with a nurse. And Anthony even came up with up with this "genius" plan to get the nurses into bed. With the war guilt thing about they want to live all they can tonight. Danny and Rafe found that It was a stupid plan, but they other guys found it that it might work. Danny lends over to Rafe _"you know Jordan's friend Betty and Billy would make a fairly good couple."_ Rafe said back "_yeah kinda, but you never know with girls._" Danny just nodded and lend back over to where he was, and he and Rafe joined the conversation the pilots were having about weather the nurses would fall for that line or not. Red, Rafe and Danny all thought that the nurses wouldn't fall for that line. On the other hand Billy, Anthony, and Joe all thought it would. They discussed that topic until the train came to a stop.  
"_Well boys we must be there._" Anthony said with a grin across his face.   
"_Yeah we better go we wouldn't want to keep the nurses waiting now would we guys?"_ Red said.  
They all just nodded in agreement. As they got off the train they saw the nurses getting off as well.  
As Jordan got off the train she saw Rafe and ran toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Rafe spun her around while he was hugging her. He placed her back down and the ground and step back. He looked at what his sister was wearing and raised an eyebrow and said _"What are you all dressed up for, and your wearing makeup, explain." _  
_"Nothing and they force the makeup on me! And when did you become my father Rafe McCawley?"_ Jordan said as Evelyn walked up to them.  
"_Ever since you left home_." He said with a grin on his face. She just playfully hit her brother on his right arm.  
_"Don't tell me this is your brother?"_ Evelyn said glancing back and forth from Rafe and Jordan.  
"_Yeah can't ya see the family resemblance, and why?"_ Jordan asked.  
"_Well umm you remember I told you I meet someone well this is her_." Rafe said no able to keep his eyes off of Evelyn. (A/n ah I really don't like her in the movie)  
_"Oh so you were the nurse that he swe- er meet when the pilots got their shots."_ Jordan laugh on the inside she couldn't believe actually sweet-talked his way in to yet another girl's heart.  
_"I seriously didn't think this was the Rafe that you were talking about."_ Evelyn said. Jordan Just nodded and said "_Ok I think I'll let you two catch up, and I'm gonna say hi to Danny_." Jordan said this as she walked away. Rafe and Evelyn stood there watching her walk away, and into a hug by Danny.  
_"So that is the Danny that is in everyone of her childhood story, and along with you of course."_  
Evelyn kiss Rafe.  
"_Hey Danny how have you been doing?"_ Jordan asked Danny as they let go off each other.  
_"Fine, and yourself_?" Danny said looking a little wearily at Jordan.  
_"Fine as well are you ok you look like something is troubling you, Danny."_ Jordan asked Danny feeling concerned about weather he was ok or not.   
_"Nothing is troubling me, why would there be something troubling me?"_ Danny said trying to keep his cool, and not let if slip that Rafe is going to tell her that he is leaving tomorrow.   
"_I don't know, why would something be troubling?_" Jordan asked.  
_"Don't try that on me. And Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about, where you say something and it means something else which usually results in me telling you what is on my mind. It won't work, because there is nothing on my mind."_ Danny said which resulted in Jordan laughing a little, because she knew that old trick would always work with him, but she wasn't going to try it to night, because she didn't feel like doing it. (A/n was that a little hard to follow?)  
_"Ok fine I won't, but you know that little trick will work on you it always has and it always will. So nah."_ Jordan said which made Danny laugh because of Jordan trying to be immature when she is really not.  
_"Ok, whatever you say Jordan I think we should get inside considering that it is just a tad bit cold out here."_ Danny said, _"and you know every one else is going inside."_  
_"Yeah maybe you are right, but you know me I never like following the crowd."_ Jordan said and Danny just nodded in agreement as they walked inside side by side. To people that didn't know them they would probably thank they were an item, but every that knew them knew they weren't. They sat down with everyone else at the table. Everyone was already introduced to one another when Danny and Jordan got to the table, Jordan introduced the rest of the nurses to Danny.  
"Hey they there frisky." Anthony said referring to Jordan.  
Jordan looks up from her and looks at Anthony with the playful look of evilness _"Don't call me that either Fusco, Kay."_  
"_Then what am I supposed to call you."_ Anthony asked playfully.  
"_Well how about my name you, which would happen to be Jordan in case you have already forgotten it."_ Jordan said to Anthony.  
_"Ok on one condition_." Anthony said with this sly grin on his face.  
_"And what is that?"_ Jordan said returning his sly grin with an evil one of her own.  
"_You call me by my first name, which is Anthony, or you can call me Tony."_ He said, "_You thought I was going to ask you something else didn't you?"  
"Maybe and fine I will call you by Anthony or Tony as long as you don't call me anything, but my name okay._" Jordan said back with a smile. (A/n if you think they were flirting they weren't.)  
_"Okay deal fris-er I mean Jordan."_ Anthony she intentionally messing up on calling her first name.  
_"Ok Anthony_." Jordan said laughing slightly and lightly.  
"_So Jordan how has it been going?"_ Rafe asked.  
"_Fine, I miss flying though it has been like forever since I have been in a plane"_ Jordan said sadly.  
_"Aw poor baby."_ Rafe said joking.  
_"I hate when you do that. Will you ever stop doing that?"_ She asks not annoyed, but hoping that someday her brother would stop saying that.  
"_Maybe someday, will you ever stop saying that when I do something that you hate?"_ Rafe questioned.  
"_Yeah... When you stop doing it."_ Jordan said.  
"_Do you to always fight and bicker like this_?" Evelyn asked.  
"_No"_ Rafe and Jordan said in unison.  
"_Yes, you guys do_." Danny said.  
"_No we don't it is usually worse or over something so insignificant that we get over it in like an hour."_ Jordan said matter of factly.  
"_Ok yeah your right_." Danny said in agreement. Rafe just gave them this look that was like I would never do such a thing in my life. This caused everyone at the table to laugh including Rafe.  
_"Jordan have I wished you and happy early birthday_ yet." Rafe asked.  
_"No and this year how about you only wish me a happy birthday on my birthday."_  
_"No see that will never happen. So before I forget happy early birthday happy earlier birthday happy early birthday happy earlier birthday happy early birthday happy earlier birthday happy earl_-" Rafe was cut off by Jordan hitting him.  
"_I think that was your cue to stop Rafe and Jordan Happy early birthday_." Danny said.  
"_Thanks Danny and Rafe never do that again_." Jordan said.  
"_All I was doing was wishing you a happy early birthday and this is the thanks I get._" Rafe asked.  
_"Yeah"_ Jordan said.  
"_When is your birthday, Jordan_?" Betty asked.  
"_In three days_" Jordan said back.  
_"Ohm why didn't you tell us"_ Evelyn asked.  
Jordan thought for a moment searching for an answer in her mind. Jordan said the first thing that come to her mind _"You never asked."  
"I think I'll go and get something to drink_." Betty announced.  
_"I think I will go with you._" Jordan said as she arose from her sit next to Danny.  
"_I will go with them to I'm thirsty_." Barbara said causing Red and Anthony to get up.  
"_I'll go too"_ Sandra said.  
"_Me too_" Martha said.  
"_Well since everyone else is going I'll go_" Evelyn said joining the other girls.  
"_Do they ever go anywhere on their own?" _Billy asked and the other guys just kind of shook their heads no.  
_"Jordan, Danny is a cutie. I think he likes you and don't shake your head no either that hug he gave you and that was not an brotherly hug, and why did you guys come in after all of us?"_ Barbara asked.  
"_Yes that was a brotherly hug and he doesn't like me and we were talking"_ She said.  
""_Yeah sure, but even if that was I still think you to should to get together. I still think he likes you."_ Martha chimed in.  
Jordan just rolled her eyes grabbed her drink and walked back to the table dodging pilots trying to hit on her. She got back to the table and sat down next to Danny and sighed.  
"_What's the matter Jordan_" Danny asked.  
"_Nothing just an on going discussing between the nurses."_ Jordan said as the other pilots said they were going to get something to drink and Evelyn coming back.  
_"Do guys ever go anywhere alone?"_ Evelyn asked which made Rafe and Danny laugh.  
_"What?"_ Jordan asked.  
"_Nothing Jordan."_ Rafe said smiling. Jordan rolled here eyes.  
Meanwhile at the bar the guys were talking.  
_"Hey guys is it just me or do you think that there is something going one with Jordan and Danny."_ Billy asked.  
_"I don't think there is something going, but there should be."_ Anthony said back.  
"Yeah, I agree with Tony." Red said glancing over at Betty who made her way back to the table and now talking to Jordan.  
_"Yeah, but I don't think Rafe would allow them to date he seems kind of over protective of her."_ said Joe (A/n Joe dies so you know he has to have a couple good lines.)  
_"Yeah he does give off the vibe of the over protective big brother type."_ Billy said and all the other pilots nodded their heads yes.  
"_Hey Red what are you looking at_?" Anthony asked.  
"_Umm nothing_" Red said as he walked away. and the guys made it to a empty table behind where Evelyn, Rafe, Jordan, and Danny are sitting  
Red walked up to Betty and Martha and said, "_Hi I'm Red, Red st-strange."  
"She's all your solider_" Martha said as she walked away. As Red and Betty talked, Betty slowly fell in love with Red.  
Meanwhile, back at the table with Rafe, Jordan, Danny, and Evelyn.  
_"Hey Jordan how about me and you have a dance?"_ Rafe asked Jordan.   
_"Umm no."_ Jordan said.  
"Why not." Rafe asked pretending to be hurt.  
"_First of all you don't dance second of all I don't dance and third of all I really don't want to dance."_ Jordan said.  
Billy turned around to face Rafe from the table he was sitting at, "_Shot down by your own sister, that is pretty sad you know."  
_"_Be quiet Billy, even though you're right_." Jordan said chuckling (a/n is it just me or does Jordan chuckling/giggle/laugh a lot.) Billy didn't turn around but he got up he walked up to the bar where Barbara was sitting.  
"_Come on Jordan dance with me please_." Rafe said pleadingly.  
"_Fine only because you asked nicely_." Jordan said getting up.  
Rafe took her hand and lead her to the dance floor, where they dance about half-way through the song before Rafe whispered to Jordan _"We need to talk."_ He lead her over the balcony.  
"_Rafe what do we need to talk about_?" Jordan asked a little nervous.  
"_I have to tell you something and you have to promise me you will not yell scream or hit me, and let me finish before you say something."_ Rafe asked with all seriousness in his eyes.  
"_Ok, I won't, promise_" Jordan said now getting kind of scared.  
_"I have been assigned to go to England and fight with the eagle sadiron, against Hitler and the Nazis_." He said the kind of fast. Jordan didn't say anything, her usually rather tan face turned pale.  
_"Jordan, well I'm finished do you have anything to say?"_ Rafe said wishing she would do something or even yell at him.  
_"I understand you were assigned you have to go. Even if you could get killed, or hurt. I understand"_ She said this taking gasp in between words trying not to cry in front of Rafe. _"I mean you wanted to do this since you could fly. You're a great pilot Rafe, but you could get kill. Rafe your the only person I have that will always be their for me except for Danny, but still I can't lose you, Rafe." _Jordan couldn't fight back the tears any longer they started to our down her face. _"I need air,"_ as she said they she walked back in to the dancing area and out of the door. Danny watched her as she did this. He saw Rafe come back from the balcony with tears in his eyes. Danny walked up to Rafe and said "_I'll go after, you still have to tell Evelyn." _Rafe nodded as they walked in different direction.  
Danny reached Jordan just as she walked out the door. He walked up beside her and he didn't say anything he just put his arm around her. They didn't say anything they just walked like that until they got to this secluded park and Jordan sat on the swing and Danny sat on the one next to her.  
"_How can he go doesn't he know that he could die, does he understand that."_ Jordan said with tears still pouring down her face.  
_"Yes Jordan he does, but you know Rafe he was the one always wanting to be somebody and he is never going to miss and opportunity to be a someone."_ Danny said.  
_"I know, but I'm scared I guess I don't want to lose him_." Jordan said this looking up into Danny eyes. Danny looked down at Jordan. Seeing the moonlight shining on her tear soaked knew that he loved her. They were both feeling this indescribable feeling. In that look they saw each other in a new light. Danny leaned closer to Jordan as Jordan did the same, and they kissed. In that moment in time everything was perfect. Danny slowly leaned back and said _"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry I re-._" He was cut off though by Jordan pulling him to her for another kiss. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair, and he ran his hands down to her hips and he pulled her up so that they were both standing. They pulled away and just looked at each other. They didn't have to say anything they just knew. They turn around and walked hand and hand back to the hotel room. They got to Jordan's hotel's room before they got to Danny's he hugged her and gave her a quick kiss before they parted ways for the night.

The Next Day

Rafe, Danny and Jordan were walking in an uncomfortable silent, which was weird for them to be having. They usually had tons of things to talk about, but now it was different. Jordan was fighting the tears that were ready to fall down her face. Rafe stopped and turned to them, and said "_Well, this is the train I need to get on. Jordan please don't cry I promise I will come back, and remember I'm not allowed to break promises when it comes to you remember, anyways you have to take care of Danny. Danny you have to take care of her too." _Rafe hugged her, and she said _"Yeah I know just get back in one piece please."_ He shook his head yes and went to hug Danny and while doing this he whispered "_If I die I want you to tell her_." Danny nodded in response. They said their final goodbyes and Rafe picked up his bag and left.  
Jordan couldn't hold the tears back they started rolling down her face. Danny saw this and pulling her into a hug he kissed her on the forehead and told her that he was going to be fine and that he would get back. Just then Billy, Anthony, and Red walked up to them.  
"_Doolittle wants to see you in his office_." Billy said.  
"_Why does he want to see me?"_ Danny asked.  
_"No he doesn't want to see you_." Anthony said.  
_"He wants to see Jordan."_ Red as Danny wiped a tear from Jordan's face.  
"_Why does he want to see me?"_ Jordan asked as they walked out.

A/n: ok that is all for this chapter. Love it, like it, hate it tell me in a review, but don't be to harsh please. I know I was kind of opinionated this chapter, but hey now I think it is out of my system. Thanks to all my reviewers for the lovely reviews. Sorry it took so long to update but I was busy and I watched 40 days and 40 nights the other day. So I will leave you now please read and review. Oh yeah I'm out of school starting the 20th for Christmas break, so except a couple new chapters for that break.


	7. You give love a bad name

Disclaimer: You know the deal I don't own anything sadly. I do own the character Jordan, and Katie I give you the rights to Nicole because I am nice (voice in the background Damn who told ya that lie.) Hey that hurt my feelings not! Anyways I don't own anything except the right to choke Katie and my friends when I have the need! (My friends cower in the corner.)  
A/n: Ok sorry the update took so long I started writing the Faculty (Mental Decay) story and got preoccupied and I was also working on my Lord of the rings story which in case you want to read is up. My second chapter of the Faculty (Mental Decay) will be up soon too. (ARE YOU HAPPY EMILY?) (Snaps fingers Emily one appears YES I WILL BE EVEN HAPPIER WHEN IT IS POSTED. Rolls my eyes and hands her a sneak peak of the next chapter Hey I already know this. So get over it ha ha. I'm not nice am I. NO you are not- Emily) Ok on with the a/n sorry I got side tracked. The winter break was crazy so I had no time to write sorry.  
You finally get to see what the surprise that Rafe setup for Jordan is (this is your cue to applause) audience applauses and they get to Pearl Harbor and meet Gooz (KATIE: YAY) and a new character Nicole a.k.a. Nicki or Nick which ever the character prefers. Ah yes one more thing before the story starts the chapter dedication goes to the basics behind Nicki, Katie you should feel lucky for getting two chapters dedicated to you. Emilies don't worry I think you both will get a chapter dedicated to you (Emilies YAY)  
Ok, ok on with the story.At Mitchell Field  
Jordan walked with Danny, Red, Billy, and Anthony to Doolittle's office.  
'_'Do you guys have any Idea why he wants to see me?"_ Jordan asked nervously.  
All the guys shook their heads. The four guys walked into Doolittle's office in front of Jordan.  
The guys stood there at attention.  
_"At ease soldiers." _Doolittle said signaling for the boy to be at a parade rest.  
"_We found McCawley, sir."_ Billy said.  
"_About time, where is she?_" Doolittle asked them. The boys spilt in half and Jordan walked up the middle of them and in front of the four men.  
"_Your the one McCawley was talking about, your name is Jordan, correct._" Doolittle said looking at Jordan seeing the resemblance between her and Rafe and hoping she was not as cocky as Rafe is.  
_"That would be me."_ Jordan said looking at the wall directly behind Doolittle then him. She really didn't like looking authority figures in the eye she felt that they could read her mind, weird but that is how she felt.  
_"Are you sure, because on your charts it says that your name is Jordana McCawley not Jordan."_ He said.  
_"Well, sir everyone calls me Jordan so that is why I said it was my name, but yes my full name is Jordana." _Jordan said she hated being called by her full name.  
"_I see, do you have any clue why I called you here today?_'" Doolittle asked her.  
"_No sir I do not_." She said back.  
_"Very well men will you please leave_." Doolittle said.  
Jordan glanced back at Danny with a little bit of fear in her eyes. _"Sir, can Walker stay please?"_ Jordan asked.  
_"Yes Walker may stay." Doolittle said. "Would you two please take a seat?"_ Doolittle said as he gestured to the two empty sits in front of he desk. Doolittle took a seat.  
"_Well let's get to the point, this is about your brother Rafe_." He paused for a second.  
_"He didn't hurt himself already did he? What did he do run into the train?"_ Jordan said.  
Doolittle gave a chuckle and said_, "No he didn't hurt himself or run into the train that I know of. You seem a lot like him. Well what I was saying is that your brother and I had a discussion. You were the topic. I told him I needed all my best pilots he told me that I was missing one. It surprised me when he told me what pilot I was missing. Not only was this pilot, from what I heard an extremely good pilot, but this pilot was in fact a female. See that part baffled me; I thought to myself how could a woman fly like he describes. It wasn't until he told who this female pilot was taught by and related too, that I believed that a female pilot could fly that well. Well incase you didn't know this pilot he was talking about is you. And of course being taught by one of the best pilots, that I have ever had you should be as good as he says."_ Doolittle said.  
_"Well sir Rafe wasn't the only one who taught me to fly, but it is like him to take all the credit. Walker helped teach me, too_." Jordan said _looking over at Danny.  
"Well you were taught by two of the best pilots. Well I pulled a couple of string and I got you into the army air corps, but first we would have to give me a demonstration of your skills in a plane, and that you can fly like your brother does_." Doolittle said.  
_"Well sir what do you have in mind an outside loop or something like chicken. That is the only stupid stunts that I could do to prove to you that I'm as good as Rafe or that I could pull the same tricks as Rafe does."_ Jordan said.  
"_You can do an outside loop thats impressive, you play chicken to well since I missed yesterday's round how about you and Walker play_." Doolittle said.  
"_Yes, sir."_ Jordan said looking over at Danny who was just grinning at her. They walked out of Doolittle's office and walked to the runway where two planes where.  
"_Ready to have some fun Danny_?" Jordan whispered to Danny.  
_"Yeah I can't wait."_ He said back smiling.  
They climbed into the cockpits of the planes, and started up the planes. The got all strapped into the plane and took off on the runway.  
_"Ok Danny don't laugh, but I'm kind of scared."_ Jordan said since the first time she flew a plane.  
_"There isn't any need to be afraid now. When have you ever messed up flying, lasted time I checked it was never. Come on which way are ya going?"_ Danny said trying to calm Jordan down.  
_"Ok your right I shouldn't be nervous I grew up flying planes ok I will go um right_." Jordan said.  
_"Ok right it is. Now you aren't going to change your mind on me again are you because you do that to me too much."_   
_"I promise I won't just as long as you don't change your mind on me, ok."_ Jordan said to him. She was now smiling to her self. Back down on the runway their friends gather to she if what Rafe said about Jordan's flying skills were as good as he said they where. They didn't know that they where going to chicken either. The two planes came flying towards each other and everyone's heart that was on the runways skipped a beat they feared that they wouldn't turn in time, and they would crash into each other. They need not worry because at the last moment the two planes crossed each other path not leaving a scratch on the other plane. Danny began to land, but Jordan felt like that she hadn't proved herself and used a page out of Rafe's book. She decided she would do one more trick before she landed.  
_"Walker, why the hell is she still up there."_ Doolittle asked him as he crawled out of the plane.  
"_Well sir, you see she is a lot like Rafe she is probably going to pull off one more trick before she comes down most likely an outside loop, just to prove that she can do it."_ Danny said as he looked up and saw Jordan do exactly what he predicted she would do an outside loop. That left everyone, but Danny baffled.  
"_How did you know she would do that, Walker?_" Doolittle asked as Jordan landed and all of the guys except them two ran to Jordan's plane.  
_"I grew up with her and Rafe I can basically predict their every move and action."_ Danny said as he walked with Doolittle over to Jordan.  
_"Interesting Walker. McCawley I except you to be packed and ready to ship out in two hours, we are going to Hawaii_." And with that Doolittle walked back to his office.  
"_Jordan where did you learn how to do that_." Billy asked.  
_"Me, I learnt it from Rafe, well watching Rafe try it_." Jordan said walking in the direction of the nurse's house to pack her stuff.  
_"Um where are we going?"_ Anthony asked.  
"_I don't know I'm following her_." Red said.  
_"I'm going to the nurse's house to get my stuff packed, and I guess you guys are coming_." Jordan said.  
"_Well since we all are going how about we drive two cars."_ Danny said as they took his cue and climbed into two cars. Danny and Jordan got into one and Red, Anthony and Billy got into another. They drove off to the nurse's home. When they got there they were greeted by the nurses who were sitting on the front porch.  
"_Hey Jordan where have you been? I haven't seen you since last night."_ Sandra said.  
_"I just got back from the train station then I had to go to Mitchell Field and last night I was in the room with Betty which she got in pretty late."_ Jordan said back.  
"_I was out for a walk and why were you at Mitchell Field_?" Betty said slightly blushing.  
_"A walk that lasted until 1 a.m. and I was at Mitchell Field Rafe left me a surprise_." Jordan said.  
_"Yes a walk that lasted to one am. What was the surprise_?" Betty asked.  
_"Oh the surprise was nothing she just had to pull off a couple of stunts and Doolittle let her join the corps."_ Anthony said.  
_"Really, Jordan that's great."_ Barbara said.  
_"Yeah but I have to get my stuff I we are going to shipped out in two hours, to Hawaii."_ Jordan said walking inside with everyone in tow.  
_"We are being shipped off to Hawaii, too. We have to be ready in two hours to so it is best that we start to pack_." Evelyn said to the rest of the girls. "_And shouldn't you guys be packing, too?"_  
"_We've packed already, we knew that we were going to be shipped off. We were told at about 7:30 this morning."_ Red informed them.  
_"Oh I see, so does Jordan intimidates you when it come to flying?"_ Sandra asked.  
_"Yeah I wasn't enough that I knew she could kick my ass when she was on ground, but to think what she will do to me when she is in the sky."_ Anthony said jokingly. _"No, not really but she is better than me I will be the first one to admit that."_  
"_I am a little, hey don't give me that look, and she is good damn good."_ Billy said glancing over at Barbara.  
"_That goes for me_" Red said walking over to Betty.  
_"I'm neither, I'm used to seeing her fly it apart of the horrors of growing up with her_." Danny said smiling at Jordan who was looking up at him.  
_"If anything you and Rafe were the ones that made it a horror growing up."_ Jordan looking up at Danny grinning. Jordan wanted to kiss Danny right now, but she didn't want everyone to know about her and Danny because she didn't want the girls to be like I told ya so. Or I knew it, I knew he liked you. So she just restrained herself from kissing him. She was finished packing so Danny took her bags and put them in the car. While he was doing this Betty was walking up to Jordan.  
_"I saw you two."_ Betty whispered to Jordan.  
_""Who is the two you saw?"_ Jordan whispered back.  
"_Danny and you at the park."_ Betty said back. 'She couldn't of seen us kiss could see?'  
"_Oh he followed me after I left the dance hall thing. He comforted me and we talk_ed" Jordan said hoping Betty didn't see.  
_"Yeah, maybe so but what I saw wasn't necessarily what one would call comforting, Jordan. I saw you two kissing."_ Betty said in a quiet whisper.  
"_Oh so that was what you saw. Did anyone else? Did you tell anyone?"_ Jordan asked nervously.  
_"No I didn't tell anyone, about what I saw, and I don't think the person with me saw. Why don't you want anyone to know."_ Betty said  
_"Who were you with, and thank you for not telling anyone, please don't tell anyone. I don't want people to know about it because I don't want to hear I told you so. Plus Rafe doesn't know"_ Jordan said back.  
"_I was with, you can't tell anyone this yet, but I was with Red. It's understandable that you don't want everyone to know."_ Betty said.  
_"Aw you and Red you two looked so cute together."_ Jordan said as Danny walked back into the house.  
_"Thanks same with you and um hi Danny_." Betty said as Danny put his arms around the waist and kissed her on the cheek.  
"_What, I know Betty already knows, Red told me." _Danny said pulling away from Jordan.  
"_I thought you said no one else knew_." Jordan said to Betty.  
"_I didn't know he_ knew." Betty said.  
"_He knew you knew, but he didn't want to tell you that he knew. Did that make any sense to anyone, besides my self_?" Danny asked  
"_Weirdly I understood it, and that scares me_." Jordan said laughing at Danny.  
_"Well I have a little packing left, because I was busy this morning. So Jordan will you accompany me, to go finish my packing._" Danny asked Jordan.  
"_Well sure why not, I'll see you later Betty"_ Jordan said walking out of the door with Danny at her side. Jordan and Danny got into the car and Danny put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her nearer to him as they drove off.  
"_I thought you finished packing before we went to the train station."_ Jordan asked Danny as they got out of the car and walking into the barracks.  
"I _did I just wanted to spend sometime with you without everyone else around. Is that a crime?_" Danny asked pulling her into a hug.  
_"No, I guess not." _Jordan said as Danny passionately kissed her. Danny sat down on his bed and pulled Jordan down his lap. He had his arms wrapped around her and when he would talk to her he would whisper it into her ear and his breath would hit the back of her neck making the little hairs on her neck stand on end. The sat and talked until it was time to leave. They boarded the plane and flew to Hawaii. When they got there, they walked up to this small hanger where their where a few pilots standing.  
"_Hello"_ Danny said, "_Ya'll pilots?"_  
_"Uh, were working on it. There's a lot of switches and stuff. Pride of the Pacific."_ Gooz said  
"_Who are you_?" Earl asked.  
_"Terrors of the Sky_." Danny said.  
"_Oh Miss I will show you where the nurses are staying_." Said a girl standing next to Gooz.  
"_I'm not a nurse."_ Jordan said back to her.  
"_Then why are you here_?" The lady asked  
"_I'm a pilot."_ Jordan said.


	8. Dance DANCE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I get it!

A/n I'm back did you miss me…probably not. And I know they didn't start making bikinis until like 1946 I think but hey they had it in the movie so you know

A couple days later on Jordan's 17th Birthday

Jordan and Betty were standing in their room at the nurse's house. Jordan was standing with them because she couldn't bunk with the boys.

"So are you workin' today?" Jordan asked Betty

"Nope, you?"

"No, wanna do something?"

"Yeah"

"What should we do?'

"Let's go into town and shop neither of us have bathing suits. Plus it's your birthday we deserve to treat our self to some new things."

Jordan nodded okay. They finished getting ready and headed for town. They went to about ten shops and bought three different outfits. They finally got to the Tiki Shack (corny name I know), which only sells swimming apparel.

"I can't get that" Jordan said referring to the dark red bikini she was holding up.

"Why not?"

"Because look at it, I don't know I just can't Rafe would kill me" she said with a thousand of insecurities rushing into her head.

"Rafe isn't here and the only person that is here to watch over you is Danny, and I don't think he will mind. Trust me you would look gorgeous in it and I'm not going to let you leave with out getting it." She said as she grabbed a black bikini "and I'm not leaving without getting this."

Jordan knew she lost the battle, she said she would get it.

Jordan and Betty headed back to the house on the way there; they ran into Danny, Anthony and Gooz. They all started to walked back to the house, when Anthony and Gooz remember they had to be back at the hanger and Betty had to meet Red in twenty minutes, so they parted ways

"So what have you been doing today? Are you having a good birthday" Danny asked taking her bags, and grabbing her hand.

"Nothing just shopping with Betty for some things, yes I am"

"Oh like what?"

"Clothes and a bathing suit."

"Oh, well since you finally have a bathing suit here how about we go swimming and have a little picnic on the beach." Danny said stopping and turning to look at her.

"Okay" she said as Danny leaned over and kissed her.

An hour later at the beach

Danny and Jordan walked over to a seclude part of the beach making sure no one could see them. Betty and Red were still the only ones to know that they were together. Danny sat their things down and started to walk towards the water.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah"

"Well are you going to swim in your overalls and shirt or what" Danny said walking back up to Jordan. Jordan nodded and took off her overalls and she pulled off her t-shirt. She looked up at Danny and he stopped dead in his tracks. She looked down at the ground.

"I know I know I look bad but Betty wouldn't let me leave without getting it. I'll just-"but Danny cut her off

"You look amazing" he said staring at her. She did too. The suit showed off her flat stomach and made her curves stand out. Danny put his hand on her chin and lifted it up.

"Come on" he said grabbing her hand and leading her towards they water. They splashed and played around for a little while. Danny swims up to her and wraps his arms around her waist. Jordan put her arms around his neck and they just float there staring into each others eyes. Jordan finally lends in and kisses Danny. She wraps her legs around his waist and he picked her up and carries her back to the beach. He lays her down on the sand and continues to kiss her. One of his hands finds shelter, and hold up her neck while the runs up her leg and finally comes to rest on her lower back. They pull away from each other and take in a deep breath. They look at each other and laugh.

"Who would have thought" Danny said.

"Yeah I know"

They laid there on the beach in each others arms until their stomachs' alerted them of their hunger and they began to each their lunch. About an hour later they headed back to the living area of the island. Danny walked Jordan to nurse's house and then returned back the pilot's barracks.

When Danny walked in the other guys were standing around and talking.

"Hey Danny where have you been" Red asked.

"Just walking around" Danny replied. The other guys looked at him and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

Later that night

They pilots decide to meet up with the nurses at the local dinner. Everyone was there chatting and having a good time except for Jordan who nobody had seen since earlier in the day, and Danny was starting to get worried. About twenty minutes later Danny looked up and saw Jordan walked in with her cheeks flushed and a look of pain or sadness in her eyes, Danny couldn't tell which. She faked a smile when she saw him looking at her. She sat down next to Danny and apologized about being late and ordered some food when the waitress came around.

Danny was going to ask what was up when the waitress came over with a cake and their friends started to sing HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Jordan. They all took their presents out and handed them to her. She was so surprised at this she didn't know what to say. So she just thanked them and they continued celebrating her birthday through out the night.

A/N: Sorry it was so short I'm kind of in a rut. So suggestions and ideas are welcomed…I am also sorry about the horrid style of writing, I haven written in a while and well yes I guess I shall go now and think of ideas for the next chapter.

Farewell

This isn't Rock n Roll this is GENOCIDE


	9. The Mistakes we knew we were making

Disclaimer….Ill admit it I still have a little crush on Josh Hartnett but I don't own him or any other actor/actress affiliated with Pearl Harbor

A/N: Its time for another installment of my Pearl Harbor story. Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, like I said/ apologized for I'm kind of in a rut. I'm truly not certain if I can continue this story, and I feel sorry for it but I will continue to try to keep the story going. Please don't lose faith. But I shall start to story…. Oh yeah jizabeth, jeezy, or Dana are Jordan's nick nicks the first two are from childhood.

It's been a month since Jordan's seventeenth birthday, and everything was going well in Pearl Harbor. Jordan continually stayed in touch with Rafe, in fact she wrote him everyday detailing everything that was going on in her life, except the detail about Danny and her. About once a month she would get a bundle of letters from Rafe.

"Hey" Danny said running up to catch Jordan who was parting ways with Sandra and Billy. He nodded to them as they walked past him and asked "Wanna go for a walk?"

Jordan nodded and they began walking in no particular direction. They found a bench and sat down "so why did you want to go for a walk with me Mr. Walker."

"Do I have to have a reason to take a walk with you?"

"No but judging by that awkward silence that occurred between us while we were walking, I believe there is something you want to talk to me about or ask me about."

"You know me to well.'

"That I do, so tell me" she said grabbing his hand and turning towards him.

"Its nothing serious, it's not very important either. I was just wondering what happened with you on your birthday, why were you late and what was wrong?" She could see the concern look in his face and she pause to think for a second.

"Its hard to believe it took you this long to ask, it was nothing really I just ran into someone and we talked. It was nothing I don't really want to talk about it okay."

"Okay" he said reluctantly, seeing that she didn't want to talk about it he didn't feel like pushing the matter. So he started to make small talk, which soon flourished into a nice conversation.

"So you have heard from Rafe lately?" Danny asked as they walked back to the Nurse's House.

"Yeah, actually I got about four letters from him that are for you. I just got them; I can give them to you tonight. But he seems like he is living out his dream, you know he being a hero and fighting for his country. You know Rafe" Jordan said fighting back the tears that were gathering in her eyes

"Yeah I do" Danny said stopping and turning to Jordan "So do you, and he promised."

"I know I-I" unable to stop the tears now "I just miss him so much Danny. And I'm worried, and" Jordan couldn't handle it anymore and burst out in tears. Danny pulled her into his embrace.

He kissed her cheek and said"Darling don't worry everything will be okay, he will come back and you will always have me."

"I know I will always have you and I kind of feel wrong about this. I mean I didn't mean it like that." She said as she pulled away from Danny seeing the hurt in his eyes she tried to explain but was cut off by him.

"So is that why you've been avoiding me this week. What do you not want to be with me?" He asked trying not to show how hurt he was by the thought of her not being with him.

"No it's not that at all Danny. It just-"

"Well that what it sounds like to me Jordan. I really care about you-"

"No, No, No Danny listen to me." She said while she cried and paced back and forth "I do want to be with you, it's just that I feel guilty when I start to think about it. I'm lying to the only person in this world that took care of me when I was sick and was there for me no questions asked. He is the only one in my family that cared for me no matter what. And here I am while he is out fighting a war and worrying about leaving me here, having a relationship with his BESTFRIEND, Danny you're his best friend I'm not supposed to be falling for my brother's best friend, he has always thought of you as family; his brother."

"He was all that for me too. I had no one look at my family, Jeezy you two are all that I have. He was the one that taught me to fly, gave me a place to sleep when my dad would came home drunk. He was the only reason I never ran away from home. He was my only friend, my only family. I'm sitting here in paradise betraying his trust and I have to live with it. I want to tell him, so that way I wouldn't feel so guilty when I think about us and think about how happy I am with you. But it wasn't like well Rafe is gone time to betray him and be with his pride and joy of a little sister. It wasn't like that I've been fighting my feelings for you for a while now before we even left Tennessee. And I hate feeling guilty about us."

"I really want to be with you Danny. More than anything else, I'm just confused, and I need to I don't know"

"How do you deal with this when you think about all this" Danny asked guiding her to he near by bench and sitting her down and wiping the tears away from her beautiful eyes.

A/N: I think I'm going to leave it at that and turn in for the night because I'm tired and that causes my writing to disintegrate. But I will update as soon as possible. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible so I apologize about the errors I will came back and fix them. I just wanted to update again today to make up for the lack of updates.

Sorry that it is so short too.


	10. I write sins not tragedies start of ten

Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing these damn things so I won't

A/N: I wish I had something clever to write here….GO LISTEN TO **_P! ATD_** but don't tell your friends because we don't want this band to become MTV prototypes and start to suck. Don't take that as offense I like some mainstream artist I love all music kanye west to black cat rebellion to green day to nekromatics to the dead Kennedys to fricking the my humps song to screamo so on and so forth ill stop now

Chapter dedication I haven't had one of these in a while…so I won't.

Reviewer(s) that rock my socks…

**_BrokenAngel1753_**- I don't know if I'm going to or not I don't even know If ….I'm going to stop right there and not relieve to much more. And I want to thank you for being my favorite reader of the story…considering I think you are the only one it may not seem like it means a lot but it does.

"I just…its just" Jordan tried to finish her sentence but she couldn't. So she laid her head into lap and cried. He didn't say anymore he knew how she felt and that was going to have to make due.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a baby; it's just that everything is so confusing. I don't know I just kind of want to go to bed." Danny nodded and started walking towards the nurse's house.

"Night" he said going to kiss Jordan on the check.

"Wait" he looked up at her "will you say with me tonight and I know its asking a lot but I don't want to be along"

"Jordan I can't they'll throw demote me if I do, I'm sorry"

"Okay, I understand I don't want you to get into trouble" She smiled and kissed him and started in the house she went up to her room and started to get changed. She turned to get into her dresser when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and turned around. Only to find Betty standing behind her, "Want to come and have a little slumber party in the living room with the rest of the girls and me"

"I'm kind of tired and I just want to go to bed but I'm sorry."

"It's understandable but if you get bored you are welcome to just us." She mouthed thanks and Betty turned and walked away.

"Danny is to sensible to do that why did I get my hopes up?" she asked herself "why do I feel so empty right now without him" She wiped a tear from her eye and lay down on her bed. She pulled the cover over her and nuzzled into her bed. She was awoken from her sleep when she heard a knock on her window, she figured she was just dreaming she shrugged it off and sank down deeper in her covers. She hear the noise and again and open her eyes to see Danny standing in her room.

"It's starting to rain." He said as she looked at him in awe.

"But, it's three in the morning and you're wet."

"Yeah but you said you needed me and I couldn't sleep knowing that I wasn't there for you. And like I said its starting to rain" he said smiling as she get out of bed and hugged him. "You're amazing; now get out of those wet clothes."


End file.
